


Over the ropes

by Mrs_lopez



Category: ambrollins-fandom, wrold wrestling, wrold wrestling entertainment
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bar, Blood, Dirty Talk, Fighter, Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Sexual, Strong words, dating app, drunk, friends?, more-tags-to be put, roman doesn't liked at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_lopez/pseuds/Mrs_lopez
Summary: After a night of fun, passion, and one too many drinks, Dean Ambrose awake to discover a complete stranger lying naked Next to him.





	

Chapter one-one night stand?

ughh..my stomach 

  
..my head hurts a lot..so much that I don't want to even open my eyes.

  
I feel like crap 

  
i have no idea of what happened last night..

  
drinks..a lot of drinks then It's just blurs..

  
Ugh..what's that noise

  
i slowly open my eyes

  
my phone.

  
i need to look for my phone maybe it would give me A hint of what's happened.

  
I slowly open my eyes but not fully I pick my phone up.

  
shh! Shut up damn phone..

roman-dude what the hell happened to you  last night?!

Roman?what does he want?

oh yeah! I was out with Rome last night.

he doesn't sound too happy with me though.(and it's very hard to make him mad)

i have no idea but I have a terrible hangover.

5% of battery remaining 

crap! My phone is about to die.

i need to find the charger before it  dies.

i rub my eyes and focus.

wait a second...

..this is not my bedside table..this not even my room(I don't have those health books)

where am I?

i look at the floor and my clothes where all over the floor well some where on the television.i have no idea how that ended up there.

  
fuck...am I?..

..am fucking naked!!

  
i turn around and look at the back of a..naked man?! 

  
he haved this amazing tattoo that was down his spine.

i wonder who's him..  
\---  
I rub my face and lay down am just gonna sleep and pretend this didn't happen and that am just in a dream.i feel he trow the blankets over my face and I take it off..he was gone.

i look around and he wasn't in the room.

he might have freaked out and run away.

i look around and he sure loves to draw and his good at it as well as taking pictures.

a photograph caught my eye it was who I can guess it's him but I couldn't look at his face because the camera was covering it.  
the door open and...

his eyes..beautiful brown eyes met my blue eyes..

he looked down shyly rubbing his elbow.he was only on some black basketball shorts.

"you awake"

he say softly and I nodded softly he look up at me and give me a small smile.

"so.uh,um do you want some coffee.i was about to grab some"

he say not trying to look at me.  
but..why? He has some gergous eyes that I just want those eyes on me as well as and handsome face and that body man...

i clear my throat

"uh..sure,please"

Why am I being nice to him?

and why haven't I left already?

"how you want it"?

"sweet"

he nodded 

"..I be back."

he say and left the room I exhale and sat on the edge of the bed looking at my reflection on the mirror infront of me.

man do I look like crap too

my hair is all over,I have red marks as well as love Marks on my shoulders and collarbone.

i stand up and found my boxers as well as my jeans and grab them.i sat back down and the door open revealing him with a white cup of coffee.

"here.hope you liked"

he say and I thank him grabbing it.

"..I see you found you clothes."

he say standing in front of me and seating down on the floor next to the window.

"..yeah.do you feel alright"?

he look at me for a moment 

"..well I have a hangover and am very anxious and feel kinda dizzy"

he say shrugging 

It was a really akwarkd and tense silence wanting to someone to break the silence and it did.

  
"..so.thanks..for last night"

  
he say and I look at him confuse 

  
"For making me feel better.that asshole stood me up.look I haven't brought anyone here at my house ever.so this is kinda weird"

  
he say and give him a confuse look

  
  
"wait..do you remember anything"?

  
he say looking at me and I put the coffee down on the table and rub my neck and before I could answer he run away of the room.

i exhale and saw a wallet probably his.i opened because am curious and saw his id.

seth Rollins 

he's 17 years old 

  
I closed and Seth Came back   
"Sorry about that.so do you"?

"uh..no but I do remember you name.seth"?

he give me a smile 

"well I don't remember much I just remember.last night we met at a bar mix with club called over the ropes"

  
"over the ropes? The one with strippers"?

  
he nodded 

"I was feeling down because my date got cold feets and was about to leave when you come in.you approached me,you didn't look that drunk and we stared talking making me laugh and we even got in a shots competition and that's all I can remember"

so I went to him..and he's not a stripper just a random guy 

  
"So you like taking pictures.i see"

  
i say changing the topic 

  
"yeah,not that am showing off or anything but am pretty good at it"

  
he say smiling and I give him a smile.

  
"can you show me some"?

  
he blush and nodded softly

grabbing a white book from his closet and putting it next to me seating down and putting his hand on it and look at me.

  
He didn't say anything and just open the book showing me a beautiful picture of the sunset like it's a drawing he show me a couple more then I look at him he's really gergous and captivated.

  
"You in college"?

he look up at me and shake he's head   
"yeah about to go.that's why I have so many books in here.still studying though"

  
"You beautiful"  
I say before I could stop it and he look away.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"

he shake his head 

"it's fine dean"

  
He smiled

  
"If you want you can leave.i don't feel the best right now"

  
I nodded and stand up putting my clothes on except for my shirt and went to him turning him around and grabbing his hands.

  
"Hopefully I see you again"

  
I say and he give me a smile

  
"I hope so too"

  
We hug after some seconds we exchange numbers then I put my shirt as well as shoes on after he call me a taxi then we say goodbye even though deep down I know it's not.  
\---  
I arrive to my house and plug my phone on when it turned on I have a message from an unknown number probably from Seth.  
Thanks for everything;)  
i look at the Text 

"hope we cross paths again soon...Seth"


End file.
